Plants vs Zombies: Insurgence
Plants vs. Zombies: Insurgence is a fanon game meant to explain the events that created the Plants, before Dave and Penny. This game shows the creation of the Plants that are seen in the rest of the PvZ franchise. The difference to other games is that this is made based on graphics from Game Boy Color (A console made by Nintendo), and is an exploratory RPG instead of a tower defense game. Story After a zombie invasion begins, research for a cure for the disease leads a scientist to experiment with plants for the cure. Unfortunately, a side effect of these experiments leads to the Plants coming alive and receiving strange abilities. When the scientist realizes what he has done, it is too late. The zombies attack the laboratory and the other plants are infected with the Zombie virus, turning them into dark versions of themselves. Luckily, one Peashooter was able to escape the attack; our protagonist, Peasley. Now he must escape from the laboratory and cure his fellow Plants, then undertake a search for the last remaining humans. Game Modes Adventure - An exciting adventure with Peasley recruiting plants and killing zombies, monsters and frightening bosses. Infinity Dungeon - cross a corridor full of enemies and test your skills, try to surpass yourself more and more Training - Face your own plants to gather the best Online Mode - Battle an trade whit people of all the world Secret Gardens - For your adventure you will find gardens that you can decorate at your leisure and transform into your home Gameplay Battles Battles whit dark plants You can have a team of up to six Plants. This includes the team commander, who is the only plant who can talk whit the another plants. You will also find dark plants in groups of 1-6, depending on the rarity of the plants. When you fight with plants you have the option to cure them before the battle, however, yu then have to talk with the Plant to convince it to join your team. Finding a dark plant can lead to multiple different outcomes. These are: 1- You can flee, ending the battle. 2- You have the option to cure it and it may offer to join your team, otherwise you must convince it to join. 3- Rarely, a dark Plant will ask for mercy at low health and offer to join your team. 4- You can ask to negociate with the Plant, which may join your team If you already have a full team and a Plant wants to join you, you will gain its Seed Packet. Seed Packets can be switched by plants in the Botanical Book. Occasionally, you will come across Bernie's Hive Plant. Interacting with the Hive Plant will summon Bernie, who will heal your team to full. Talk First, the chances of recruiting a cured plant have a base of 20% while a dark Plant only has a 5% base. When you talk to a plant to recruit it, you will be asked 4 of the following questions: -Do you think I can be a good ally in your team? -What did you see in me when you wanted to recruit me? -Why do you want me to join you? -Can I join your team? - Will you weaken me if I don't join you? Dark Plants will also ask 4 of the following questions, and the second and fourth questions will always be Why? -I can kill you? (your answer) -Why? - Why should I join you? (your answer) Why? You look like a warrior, I can join you? (your answer) Why? Your Answers -Yes -No -Because you look strong -Because I'm bad -I need you -Because I am going to kill you if you don't join my team. -Because you can't -A good plant After you answer the questions, the chances of being joined will go from 0% to 70% depending on the plant and how you answered. Negotiate While you negotiate, you can give any normal consumable object to a plant in quantities of 1 to 5. If the plant likes what you give it, it has an 80% chance of joining you. Otherwise, the plant has a 15% chance of joining you times the number of objects given. The plant can also ask you for items, with the most common being seeds. If you give a Plant what it requests the chances of it joining you are 99%. Mercy If a plant asks for mercy you can let it go, kill it, or let it join your team with a 100% chance. If a dark plant asks for mercy and you still attack it, future dark plants of that type will be more aggressive. If a cured plant asks for mercy and you still attack it, the next cured plant of that type will just attack you instead of just talking or negotiating. Attacks Critical Hits - Have a 1 in 7 chance of occurring, and do double damage. Passive Abilities: Some Plants have passive Abilities. These abilities are active throughout the entire battle, but most only activate under specific circumstances. (ex: When killed or when hurt) Charge: Some Attacks have a Charge value assigned to them This means that the attack requires an x turn cooldown after use, with x being the charge value. Speed Is a value that all fighters have, that can go from 5 to 100. is a bar that measures the speed out of 100. Whenever a character attacks, all other fighters will have their bar filled up by their speed value. When the bar reaches 100/100 (variable depending of the plant), the fighter can attack. When a fighter attacks, it's speed is set back to 0. Also,when the fight starts, Plants will attack in order of their speed values. (Ex: 50 spd, then 45, then 15) If multiple characters have their speed bar filled during a fight, they will attack in order of who filled the bar first. (This be used to balance characters with large damage attacks, or fighters with better moves) Battle effects These effects are classified into two categories, internal or external Internal effects The effects are provocated by the plants Poisonus-''' These attacks continually take life away from the affected. 'Repetitive- '''These attacks leave an effect that also hurts the player from time to time. '''Healing- '''These attacks automatically heal a plant or heal it as time goes by. '''Incrementals- '''These attacks increase the qualities of plants, some of them are: defense, speed, the chances of get a critical hit or life. (increasing life is not the same as recovering it, because there are attacks that prevent recovery) '''Protectors- '''These attacks create a shield to the plants preventing their life from being affected. '''Self-Destructive- '''These attacks are enormously powerful but they also sacrifice the plant, if the enemy plant dies with one of these attacks, you will win, but if your last plant uses one of these and even if you win since you will not have plants, you will return to the last saved point. '''Cancellation- '''These attacks cancel out any extra effects that the opponent has acquired. '''Decrementors- '''These attacks decrease qualities to the target or decrease qualities to increase others '''Freezing- '''These attacks freeze the target by paralyzing it, preventing it from attacking. Place | |- |'Sunny Fields | | | |- |'Shadow Forest' | | | |} Plants If you want to see the plants of Plants vs Zombies: Insurgence see this Enemies If you want to see the enemies of Plants vs Zombies: Insurgence see this Items You can find items in boxes scattered throughout the game. Online Friends You can get friends in Online mode will open a chat that relates to all the people who are active in your country you can send friend requests Online Battles You can fight with people online by sending a combat request or with your friends in the same way Online Trades When you have more than 6 plants in your team you can exchange plants online or whit your friends Clasifications When you defeat online fighters you will receive points that when getting enough will raise you to a new rank in the game Ranks * Coal * Iron * Quartz * Bronze * Silver * Gold * Titanium * Diamond * Ruby * Sapphire * Emerald * Cosmic Gallery Pea vs BPea.png|A battle example PvZ Insurgence poster.png|Promotional picture of PvZ Insurgence Bossorplant.png|Dark Citron concept art (PvZ2 form) Giga_Chomper.png|Giga Chomper old design Sunny Field.png|Old Sunny Field design Category:Games Category:RPGs